


Sweet Talk [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Lap Sex, M/M, Mirror Universe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Sweet TalkOriginal summary:Every encounter they had seemed to go this same way. Garak would tell himself that it wasn’t going to happen again. That he’d had his fill. That Captain Bashir was an unkempt and crude man who wasn’t worth his time, even if he did bear resemblance to Doctor Bashir. But then the Terran would swagger over, all confidence and innuendo, and Garak would let himself be swept away in his desire. And then he’d be reminded just why he hadn’t planned on doing this again.Kinktober Day 6: Dirty Talk
Relationships: Mirror Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Talk [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845831) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 6 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. Had a few days away so I've fallen behind a little, but I've got a whole bunch of recordings done so stand by!

It was fun to day 'big sexy lizard daddy, not gonna lie. Enjoy this one!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Sweet Talk](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/sweet-talk/s-an9SKJd68u7)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/sweet-talk/s-an9SKJd68u7)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e3vxtnw96fcyjxn/Sweet%20Talk.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845831) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
